That's My Soup!
by dont-let-him-take-you-from-me
Summary: "She's about to touch it when another hand reaches for it at the last second, her creamy hand collides with the white one, and she gasps, looking at the hand's owners." Modern day AU Bamon


**This is based on a prompt I saw on tumblr: two strangers fighting in a grocery store over a can of soup.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Damon**

Damon Salvatore parks his '98 comaro in the driveway of Sales-A-Lot, stepping out, his nose running from the recent cold he got, his eyes watery as he grabs his leather jacket, throwing it over his red plaid shirt, and sweat pants he threw on in the last second before coming here. Stupid, N.Y.C with their cold weather usually he wouldn't be complaining this much but his head hurts, he tired and he's cranky. He can practically hear Stefan's voice, his little brother, in the back of his head, scolding him for not going to the doctor. The thing is Damon doesn't believe in doctors.

"Some soup should do the trick." He mutters, wiping his nose on his sleeve, as he breathes from his mouth, his nose is too clogged up to breathe from it.

He groans and locks his car, walking into the large supermarket, it was like a walmart, full of variety.

He craned his neck to look at the signs above the aisle, he's mildly surprised when he sees there's no soup sign, he curses under his breath and walks the isles aimlessly, sneezing, and coughing, and it's good 'cause every body parts like the red sea, so he can continue looking for the soup.

Damon smiles at them, smugly, his blue eyes pass onto the mirror

He looks terrible, his black hair sticking up in directions, his eyes watery and red against the mirror, his cheeks also red, and he's too damn cold

He turns his head into another direction, eyes scanning, as he shivers and as walks to the end of the aisle.

His eyes light up as he finds the last can of soup on a stand.

"Bingo." He whispers to himself as his feet shuffles to the ground, headed towards his prize.

 _ **Bonnie.**_

There was no doubt Bonnie Bennett looked like crap in her black leggings and oversized black t-shirt, her hair in a pony tail, she shivers slightly as she looks down at her black sneakers. She should of brought a damn jacket.

She doesn't just look like crap though, she feels like it too, as she looks out the window of the bus, cradling her favorite child hood, teddy bear: in her arms for a little more strength, her nose running and her throat scratchy and no matter how much she coughs it doesn't hurt any less.

She glares as she gets off the bus from her house, she didn't have a car yet but honestly that was least of her problems, she was sick, the doctor said it was a sinus infection, and Bonnie trusted him completely.

Her father always told her to.

The doctor advised her three things to getting over a cold, sleep, medicine, and soup, lots of soup.

His words not her's.

So she exits from the bus and walks to the Walmart wanna be: Save-A-Lots. Frankly, Bonnie thinks that is a corny name and she snorts every time she hears someone talk about it.

She should blame her sinus infection on the sucky weather in this part of New York, but she'd rather blame it on her best friend, Elena Gilbert, whom Bonnie told to go to the doctor's but Elena ignored her and ended up getting her sick. She sighs and enters the large building, immediately she's smacked in the face with a coupon catalog, literally, it smacks her the face and she grumbles under her breath, ready to kill whoever just did that.

"Sorry, miss." The young boy says, his face red with embarrassment. She sees that he has a uniform, he must work here.

"He can't be more then 15." She thinks to herself and gives him a pity smile, feeling her heart swell with compassion.

"It's okay." She says to the him, and he nods, licking his lips in nervousness.

"Do you know where the soup is?" She asks, sniffling as she tries to rub her nose into her sleeve, feeling her cheeks heat up with embarrassment that she doesn't have a tissue, right now. She makes a mental note to pick up some after she grabs her favorite soup.

"Yeah, down aisle six." He says, putting his headphone back in his ear, as he continues to yell: Sale, Sale, Sale.

She walks by him, mentally giving him strength for this crappy job he had.

She continues to tread down aisle six, scanning the shelves for some indication of soup, suddenly she sees a can at the end of the aisle, her heart elates with happiness as she walks with it, this soup was her savior, and she got the last one, what are the odds?

She's about to touch it when another hand reaches for it at the last second, her creamy hand collides with the white one, and she gasps, looking at the hand's owners.

 _ **Both**_

He's tall and has dark hair, she hates to admit it but he's got the bluest eyes, their most likely watery and puffy but they look clear from where she's standing.

His hand feels warm against her own.

She notices he's sick too, his cheeks red, and she hears shallow breathing as she realizes he's breathing from his mouth.

Although he has blue eyes they don't seem to soften as he looks at her, in fact they almost look a little hostile.

He snatches the can from her hand without a second glance and she's feels an anger growing in the pit of her stomach, as she watches him walk away.

"Oh, you better come back here!" She tries to shout in a hoarse voice, but he continues walking.

She coughs and follows him, grabbing his by his shirt, he picked the wrong day to mess with her, her patience growing thin as he turns around, an annoyed expression on his face, as he glances down at the girl, she looks like she's 7, she's tiny but she has the glow about it, even being sick, he sees it in her beautiful green eyes, a sort of innocence that was sweet on him, but he needed this can of soup, he wasn't going to survive without it, and he touched it first, fair and square.

He raises an eyebrow at her braveness and crosses his arms over his chest, as he looks down at her.

"Can't you see I'm sick?" He asks, coughing near her, and Bonnie rolls her eyes at his childish behavior.

"Do you think I dress like this because I have nothing to wear?" She asks, pointing down to her outfit.

Damon notices and snorts, he also notices the teddy bear being dragged along by her left hand.

"What are you, 7?" He sneers, coughing more, as he covers his mouth with his hand.

"I'm a lot more mature then you." She bites back, an icy tone to her voice, as she looks down at him, she sneeze's covering her mouth.

"I'm the girl." She adds, rolling her eyes as she crosses her arms over his chest, mimicking his posture.

He looks down at her, she thinks she notices his blue eyes soften for a second, but he smirks, it's devilish, and it makes her slightly uncomfortable.

"Well, good luck with that." He says, turning back around again, and beginning to walk away again, she grabs his shirt again, turning him around, he's heavy and it takes half her strength but she succeeds.

"Don't you know chivalry is dead, green eyes?" He asks, and she raises an eyebrow at him at the nickname he gave her, getting frustrated.

"You're impossible." She says in an exasperated sigh, lifting her arms over her head, in impatience.

"Well, you know we could share it?" He says, amused with her little outburst, a smug smile on his lips.

She shivers, not because it's a bad idea, but because she's cold, he sees the goosebumps on her brown skin, his eyes soften as he looks at her green eyes.

"I don't even know your name." She argues.

"It's Damon." He says, reaching out his hand to her, she's about to shake it when she notices the snot stuck to it, she meets his glance and winces at him.

His eyes glance from her eyes to his hand, and his pulls his hand back, smiling sheepishley as he wipes it on his pants.

"Oh, sorry." He says quietly, as she glances at him and he sees she's smiling a little, her green eyes light up with joy.

It makes his heart stammer a little bit.

"I'm Bonnie." She says, smiling at him, and she shivers again.

He notices the goosebumps come back and he shrugs off his leather jacket, handing it to her.

She's skeptical at first, but he urges her with a soft smile on his red lips.

She takes his jacket, it's warm against her hand and she wonders what fueled this different behavior from Damon.

She slips it on her shoulders, and instantly she's warmer and happier, she smiles at him, and he fidgets with his thumbs in his pockets.

"I'll share the soup with you." She smiles and he smiles along with her, handing her the can of soup. They make small talk for a little bit and then decide to head back to Damon's studio apartment, to share the soup they both needed for their sickness.

They walk out of the super market, neither knowing this was going to be the start of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
